


The difference between autumn and you

by Red_Tomato



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Tomato/pseuds/Red_Tomato
Summary: Naruto odia el otoño porque el calor no le alcanza y el frío lo abraza cuándo desearía no tener algún recuerdo. Las estaciones siguen pasando lentamente, cada vez más largas, cada día más pesadas; pero nunca sabe cuándo la estación cambiará. [Naruto Centric]





	The difference between autumn and you

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado en la segunda parte de Naruto [Volumen 28] o lo que conocemos como Shippuden.

_The difference between autumn and you_

 

El otoño es una mierda.

Sus manos se entumecen por el frío y la gente de los alrededores regresa a casa cuándo el reloj marca las seis.

Nadie lo mira, y la sonrisa irónica que se le escapa le parece tan extraña e irreal. Se siente tan fuera de sí mismo que ya no importa si ríe o no.

Cada año, cada estación, cada otoño; una y otra vez los rostros, las miradas y los murmullos de la gente desaparecen paulatinamente hasta que no queda nada. Naruto se pierde entre recuerdos, y la sensación de pérdida siempre le encoge el corazón. No es necesario reparar en que las lágrimas se le han secado varias estaciones atrás.

Se siente tan melancólico y lamentable. 

Las hojas se han secado, y lo que alguna vez fue un árbol de colores vivos, ahora es un borrón marrón que se alza a lo alto sobre su cabeza, cubriendo el cielo que empieza a teñirse de negro.

Sigue vivo, su pecho sube y baja, prueba de ello. Sin embargo, el desasosiego le interrumpe los pensamientos y le retuerce las memorias. Sentirse vivo suena más absurdo cuándo su mente y el _Kyuubi_ le recuerdan todos los días, cada segundo que respira, que sólo fue a causa de un capricho no intencional de alguien que no está seguro si algún día podrá salvar.

Las estaciones siguen pasando lentamente, cada vez más largas, cada día más pesadas. _Él_ sigue allá afuera, lo persigue en sus pesadillas y en sus sueños más profundos. No lo alcanza, y cada día que pasa se hace más lejano. Los remordimientos, los pensamientos que tiene cada mañana, y los _«Y sí»_ le asfixian y le atoran la garganta con palabras que no puede gritar como quisiera

Naruto odia el otoño porque el calor no le alcanza y el frío lo abraza cuándo desearía tirarse en cualquier lugar dónde no tenga algún recuerdo que implique sumergirse en montones y montones de pensamientos idiotas acerca del bien y el mal, palabras susurradas a la nada y promesas a medias.

El otoño le ha arrebatado tantas cosas y no le ha dejado nada, es como una maldición que se extiende por meses por su cuerpo, y se esfuma cuándo la primera nevada del invierno le arrastra a su pequeño y vacío departamento, es entonces cuando la rutina se vuelve llevadera y no debe aparentar sonrisas falsas ni conversaciones convencionales. No existen vientos crudos ni hojas marchitas.

No hay dolor.

No hay nada.

Nada.

Sólo blanco y negro.


End file.
